


masTUANbation

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Self-cest, Smut, theres just really no words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: "like most of the problems in his life, mark can really only place the blame for the situation currently at hand to jerking off. as the famous saying once went, if you beat your meat the angels weep."or in which there's suddenly two marks and they do what any sane person would do in this scenario. they fuck.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	masTUANbation

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in a hour because i was inspired by my own tweet, then encouraged by my lovely mutuals to actually right this. so blame them. 
> 
> ill link the tweet here because the visuals are pretty important to have the full experience while reading:https://twitter.com/jaebumisbald/status/1207647743855988736 (idk how to be all fancy and add links or pictures so yall can just suffer)

like most of the problems in his life, mark can really only place the blame for the situation currently at hand to jerking off. as the famous saying once went, if you beat your meat the angels weep.

okay, so mark's not exactly sure that was what he was taught in Bible camp.

actually it's all total bullshit he has no idea what forces are at play here. he's completely stumped and the fact that he's holding his dick in his hand is the first thing his brain went to when his mind screamed “ _what could have possibly caused this_?!”

“are you gonna like, put your dick away anytime soon?”

mark's eyes snap back into focus at the voice and he stares directly at… himself. because, shit, that's literally _him_ standing in the corner of his room.

what the fuck.

“um, i'm not really sure what to do right now to be honest,” mark says eventually, hand still gripping his shockingly still hard dick, but rather for a sense of comfort than pleasure at this moment.

other!mark steps further into the room, finally emerging from the corner he had backed himself into when he first popped into existence moments before. “maybe not jerking it would be a start?” other!mark sends an unimpressed look to said dick.

does he always sounds this annoying when he's nagging? his dick seems pretty into it though, twitching under other!mark's stare.

hmm, interesting.

actually, now that other!mark has stepped into the light and mark can get a better look at him– he racks his eyes down the length of his doppelganger's body shamelessly (it is also _his_ body, so it's hardly rude or weird of him to check himself out. probably. kinda.) mark thinks a better name for this other version of himself would be … beefy!mark? juicy!mark? _meaty_!mark.

mark wonders if he weren't so horny right now would he be more freaked out by the fact that another version of himself is just casually standing in front of him. but, alas his dick his hard and beefy!mark is standing right in front of him, in all of his beefy glory.

god, mark didn't even know it was possible for him to get this jacked but apparently it is. the evidence is right there in front of him. 

“i'm… feeling a little violated right now,” beefy!mark says, but the flush rising on his cheeks and the intensity of his gaze gives him away. they are the same person after all.

he wants _him_.

(himself? damn, this is kinda confusing. mark decides not to think about the details too much).

mark smirks, leaning back onto his elbow, stretching his legs out as he lazily begins stroking himself again, “you're not the one who's naked.”

his toes cruel, eyelashes fluttering as he flicks his wrist on the upstroke. “you could be though,” he gasps out.

beefy!mark's gaze is hot enough that mark swears he can feel the echo of a burn as it trails down the length of his body, stretched out and shamelessly on display– though not as broad or impressive as his clone’s, still appealing in its own right. beefy!mark's stare locks onto where mark's fingers are teasingly toying with his cock, wet with his own precum and it's this that seems to be beefy!mark's breaking point.

pulling his tank top over his head he releases a heaving sigh, crawling onto the bed, “so we're really doing this then? we're just gonna fuck like this situation isn't all sorts of fucked up and weird. and also narcissistic, like extremely so.”

mark giggles as he reaches for the other with the hand that's not currently occupied with his cock, letting it trail up his forearm and grip at beefy!mark's bicep, suppressing a moan as he feels up the tightly coiled muscle he finds there. 

“just think of this as a more involved form of masturbation,” mark uses his grip on the other's arm to urge him closer, guiding him until beefy!mark's bigger form is completely smothering him. “god, i can't wait for you to fuck me, you're packing some good thrusting thigh muscles down there.”

beefy!mark flushes prettily at the comment, “ah, you know what they say, you can never skip leg– wait did you just say _i'm_ fucking _you_?!”

“um, yeah?”

beefy!mark sits up onto his knees between mark's legs, “but i'm a bottom! you should know this, you're me!”

mark drops his hand from his dick for the first time since this whole situation has begun and frowns, “yeah, well, i'm also you which means i wanna bottom so get your cock lubed up and let's fucking start this.”

beefy!mark's pouting now and he really does look adorable which isn't hard for mark to admit because he's long since come to terms with how conceited this whole situation is and turns out he's completely fine with it.

“look, babe, you know as well as i do that there's nothing i like more than getting my back blown out by a big meaty twunk and as it turns out, _you_ are that twunk in this scenario. even if you are i,” mark's pretty sure he's confused himself with his little rant but apparently not his other self because he just pours harder.

he heaves another big sigh, “fine, i’ll fuck you.”

“don't sound too excited,” mark rolls his eyes, “how about if you're still here in time for round two, i'll top you?”

beefy!mark brightens and grins, “fuck yeah!”

satisfied and dick still hard mark falls back onto the bed, pulling beefy!mark down with him, “great, now let's get this shit started!”

and with that mark pulls him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapters gonna have The Nasty and itll be up soon. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @jaebumisbald if you wanna see how ideas like this are first born and also help me pick lovely titles for fics such as this one or on tumblr @jaebald which i abandon occasionally


End file.
